Mai's Real Past
by RoxyJackson DaughterofPoseidon
Summary: It was a lie all a lie. What Mai told SPR at the Urando case was a cover up for her past. She wanted no one to know her sad past. Find out what her past life was and who Mai really is in Mai's Real Past. Rated T for minor swearing I FORGET THE DISCLAIMER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...Set after Naru went and came back from England.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Truth**

**This is my first story so please be nice and some places are based off of the place I live around so please don't stalk.**

_"thinking"_

"talking"

**Further ado here is the first chapter of Mai's Real Past- RoxyJackson Daughterof Poseidon**

* * *

**Mai's Pov:**

I was sitting in the SPR bathroom on the floor crying. I was sad very sad. Today is my family's death-a-versery. Everything SPR knows about my past is a big lie so I don't get even more pity, for I don't deserve it. That's when Ayako walked in and saw me_" I didn't lock the door?"_. "What happened?" Her voice was filled with so much concern, just like my mother. I broke, "Ayako, I need to tell you something." Ayako then switched into motherly mode then stated "you can tell me anything sweetie," "My name isn't Mai Taniyama, and I'm not even Japanese.". She looked shocked. That's when I told her my tragic past.

************FLASH BACK************

We were driving my best friend Katherine home because she had to get home for more insulin before her blood sugar got to low. In the car was my whole family, my dad, mom, two older brothers Sam who was seventeen and Bill who was fifteen, also me and my little brother Joe who was ten. Me I'm twelve year old Roxy Hepburn who was a 6th grader living in a town in Massachusetts, America, that's right America. Then it happened. A truck ran a red light straight into the car. BOOM! Then I pass out.

When I woke up I heard a loud beeping and saw bright white everywhere, I knew where I was a hospital. Right then a doctor walked in. "How are you feeling Roxy?" "The truck, WAIT! Where is mom and dad and Joe and Sam and Bill?" The doctor let out a sad sigh and I knew something happened. "Roxy I know this might be sudden, but your whole family died protecting you and your friend." I stiffened up and the flood gates broke, I was sobbing, hard. "There is more Roxy" the doctor stated. "What" I asked well more like choked out. "Your friend Katherine hit her head and is in a coma." I froze. _"My only friend and she is in a coma, after Cat moved and we lost contact then Jess and Faye betrayed me when the bullying started Katherine was the only person I had left and now she left me to along with my family." _Then the doctor rose "do you have any family members that could take you in?" _"Shit"_ I mentally screamed both of my parents are only children and my grandparents all died. After 10 minutes I finally composed myself "no, I have no family left now."

***********TIME SKIP***********

Now I am out of the hospital. I was on the news and my favorite and current teacher saw it, his name is Mr. Marshall he took me in and explained to the class what happened. After I get my families money and sold the house to the bank I had a lot of money, then I got an idea. No one knew but I was extremely fluent in Japanese and love Japan's culture. I can start a new, move to Japan, I look a little Japanese myself so people could believe I was just a transfer student at my new school. When I told Mr. Marshall he was shocked at first then agreed. It was settled my legal orphan case was sent to Japan then me with all of my valuable belongings. I made myself a new name and a back story to tell everyone. I still keep in touch with the doctors monitoring Katherine while in a coma.

************ END FLASH BACK************

When I finished Ayako was sobbing while hugging we saying "everything will be all right". Then my cell phone started to ring. It was the hospital in America. _"The hospital only calls when something happens, SHIT!"_ I answered the phone in perfectly fluent English "Hello Roxy Hepburn speaking", "yes this is Dr. Smith the one monitoring your friend Katherine and we have some news…..

I screamed then dropped the phone.

* * *

**How did you like it, Was it good, bad whatever. I hope you enjoyed please review.**


	2. Off To America

**Chapter 2: Off To America **

"talking"

_"thinking"_

** "English"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**Enjoy chapter 2 of Mai's Real Past: Off to America - RoxyJackson Daughterof Poseidon**

**Mai's Pov:**

I couldn't believe my ears. Katherine woke up. That's when I dropped my phone. Then the doctor stated "the first person she asked for was you Ms. Hepburn, I would recommend that you come pay America to visit." _" oh my god, oh my god finally after 4 long years you have returned to me"_ As I leave the bathroom Ayako is trailing after me then she says "Mai can I tell the others they deserve to know who you really are and why you are suddenly going to America." As Ayako and I come out to the main room I see it is filled with the regular visitors. "Ayako tell the other I have an announcement while I get Naru and Lin-san, ok" I asks. Ayako only nods to me. Then I move to Naru's and slowly knock on his door. I hear a quiet "come in" from Naru and enter his cave I mean office. "Naru I have an announcement to make go to the main room while I get Lin, please." I see Naru stand up then slightly nod at me, he can hear my tenseness and knows it is important. Then I make my way to Lin-san's office, I knock on the door and hear a loud "it is open" and walk in. "Hey Lin-san I have an announcement to make and everyone is waiting in the main room for us". He stands and says "yes of course, let's go." We leave Lin-san's office to go back to the main room. I sit down next to Ayako and say "you guys I have to tell you my real name is not Mai Taniyama and I am not Japanese. Everyone is silent and listens to my words, then Naru says "this is an unexpected development." I then go on and tell my friends the story of my past with the help of my motherly figure Ayako.

************ TIME SKIP ************

As I finish my story my phone rings I check who it is just before I tell my friends of me going back to America. _"The hospital, I wonder what they want now"_. "Hello this is Roxy Hepburn how may I help you." I say while I hear my friends gasp at my fluent English. "Hello Roxy this is Katherine" that almost brought me to tears as I say "Katherine I was just telling my friends about the accident, and me going back to America to see you, so I will talk to you later ok" "I will see you soon RoRo" a tear runs down my face as I say "have a nice day Katty, bye" as I hang up my phone I wipe my tears. Then Monk says "4 years ago I went on a trip to America and saw on the news that a family's car got hit by a truck with only 2 survivors, but I didn't realize it was you Jou-chan, they showed you picture and your where an adorable 12 year old." We all laughed a lot at that and Yasu called Monk a pedophile. Then I continued my little announcement "as I was saying my best friend was the only other survivor and just woke up from a 4 year long coma and asked for me first, so I am saving my money to go back to America. I don't know for how long, I might even move back if she needs me" I finished my rant and looked at everyone. Then Yasu says "how about I go with you to America I have always wanted to test my skills from English class". I hear everyone say they want to go to and I agree. Then suddenly we are in a group hug and I say "I feel better about my past now and want you guys to call me Roxy ok?" They all nod or say ok, it made me feel happy.

The next day we all got plane tickets to America in 3 days. Everyone was at the office, then slowly started leaving saying how they had to pack. Once everyone left it was just me and Naru. I hear a "Roxy come here" and go into Naru's office. "What is it?" I ask. Naru stands up and walks over to me. "Roxy look at me" "_he said it so sweetly, I have been ignoring my feelings for him for a few days. Hhhmm"_ I look at him and he says "Roxy I have always loved you I don't care if you love Geneyou just need to know, so I told you before left." I stared at Naru for a minute processing what he just said, then I tackled him and kissed Naru on the lips. He kissed back. We part and I say "Naru I have always and only loved you." Then I kissed him again, the kiss was filled with love, passion, and kindness. "Naru, we need to go home and pack but, I promise that when we come back to Japan to give you a prize. For now we can tell the others about our new relationship, ok?" Naru leans up and kisses me again, then says "perfect Roxy, and I will need to know what that surprise will be." _**A/N: sorry, just had to add that: A/N**_

************ TIME SKIP************

**Normal Pov:**

As everyone gets into their seats the seatbelt sign goes on and the pilot said we will be lifting off shortly. Everyone is buckled in then Roxy _**A/N: I had to change it sorry if it is confusing: A/N**_says "so do all of you guys know English?"

Masako, John, Lin, and Naru all say yes, then Yasu and Monk Puff out their chests and say in unison in English **"of course we do Roxy We are not idiots like someone."** Both of them pointing at Ayako, she then replies with "of course I know English I just have some trouble with it" and hit both Monk and Yasu on their heads with her stone hard purse. **"We are finally taking off"** squealed Roxy, who when happy automatically switches back to English.

************** 18 HOURS LATER **************

**Roxy's Pov:**

We finally landed at Logan Airport and I stretch and say **"I am finally home! Hay….I wonder who lives in my childhood house now?"** Everyone gets off the plane and go to the hotel everyone was staying. Then I say **"neh, Naru do you think anyone will recognize me?"** As I say that I turn around to see my childhood boyfriend (who I never said goodbye to) loading our bags on to carts to take to our room. That's When Naru says** "I do not know Roxy maybe they will maybe they won't." **That was when my childhood boyfriend Nick turned around and saw me…

**More Drama to come, when will we met Katherine and Roxy's old friends, only time will tell! I hope you review and enjoyed this chapter-** **RoxyJackson Daughterof Poseidon**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

School is ending soon and I have a life other than fan fiction (Right?) like soccer and gymnastics so I will be updating less once school and soccer end my schedule will be cleared up much more so don't worry I will be updating more soon.

(Was it just me or was I saying will a lot?)


	4. The Hospital Visit

**Chapter 3:**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"English"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**Just so you know I throw around the word bitch like it means you or me**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Mai's Real Past-** **RoxyJackson Daughterof Poseidon**

***********RECAP******** **

Then I say **"neh, Naru do you think anyone will recognize me?" **As I say that I turn around to see my childhood boyfriend (who I never said goodbye to) loading our bags on to carts to take to our room. That's When Naru says **"I do not know Roxy maybe they will maybe they won't." **That was when my childhood boyfriend Nick turned around and saw me.

***********END RECAP**********

**Roxy's Pov:**

_"He saw me he saw me, please kami-sama don't let him recognize me, it could turn out bad." _Nick then walked up to me **"Roxy? Is that you, we never got to say goodbye."** _"Shit."_ Naru then turned to me and said in Japanese so Nick couldn't understand "Do you know this person Roxy?" I look to the ground then squeaked out, "When we were in 6th grade we dated, but all we did was hug. Plus when I left I never said goodbye to my friends." **"oh."** Was all I heard, then I quickly said, "no need to be jealous though, in 6th grade I barely knew what it meant to date." Turned to Nick then bowed then stated **"yes it is me Nick, I came back because Katherine woke up."** He looked confused when I bowed but then replied **"oh so you are going back to Japan, that's a shame I was wondering if we could go get something to eat."** I looked at Naru, he was restraining from punching Nick. So I said **"I'm sorry Nick but I will be busy, plus Naru here is already jealous from you talking to me." **I motioned to Naru. He glared at me and I gave him a warning glare. Yasu then said to lighten the mood **"Ro-Chan is way too busy with her little boy toy, but I could always take her place."** Then he wiggled his eye brow. Nick then back away a little and everyone, but Lin-san, John, and Naru burst out laughing, though they were all cracking some big smiles.

Then catching my breath I said,** "Nice Yasu creep out my old friends while you can, but you know I will punish you later."** Yasu saw the look on my face and screamed **"ssssshhhhhhhiiiiiiiiitttttttt, run and hide while it's still safe"** running around. **"Well we better go inside to unpack then go to the hospital. Bye Nick!"**

I shouted. As we headed into the hotel I looked around, it was a nice with 4 stars, and not that expensive too.

**Naru's Pov:**

_"I want to ring that little kid Nick's neck for flirting with Roxy, I will so hurt him."_ That's what I was thinking as we got to the front desk of the hotel. Then I say **"5 rooms for Shibuya." "Yes of course here are the keys to your rooms." **I turn to the rest of the team **"Roxy and I will be in one room, then Ayako and Monk, John with Masako, Lin with Modoka, and Yasuhara by himself, ok."** We split up Roxy and I have room 123, we take the evaluator up to our floor then go down the hall to the room. **"Roxy lets unpack our bags, go get lunch then go to the hospital, sound good to you?"** I ask. She turns to me and says, **"Perfect and maybe tomorrow we can go to my hometown to meet up with my old friends." **As we walk into our room I nod my head and place my bag down.

************TIME SKIP************

**Roxy's Pov:**

We just ate lunch and now only Naru and I are at the hospital while the rest of the team explores the city. Now I'm opening Katherine's hospital room. I look in to see Katherine siting on the bed watching TV. _"Is that Danny Phantom, you lucky bitch."_ **"Hay Katherine, I am finally here, and I brought my boyfriend, don't worry he knows English." **Is what I say as I sit down next to her bed. **"Yes you're here! I was starting to think you were not coming and dang! He knows English no fun." "Katherine this is Kazuya, Shibuya but everyone calls him Naru.** I say as Naru shakes Katherine's hand. Now we are just talking about what has happened in the past 4 years and reacquainting.

* * *

After about 4 hours of talking and having fun, it was around 10 PM. Naru then says **"It's getting late, everyone is probably waiting for us to get back to have dinner and go to sleep." ** I nod and stand up, **"bye Katherine I'll be back to visit soon because tomorrow I'm going back to Wrentham." "Bye Roxy, and tell everyone you see I said hi."** We leave the hospital and go back to the hotel. I call everyone and they already ate so Naru ordered room service. I chose to shower while waiting for the food. About 30 minutes later I was out and the food came. We sit on the bed then turn on music. **"So Naru how do you like Boston so far?"** I ask while taking a bite of turkey. **"It was very enjoyable I cannot wait to meet your friends tomorrow."** He replies. After we eat Naru gets changed and we both get in bed. **"Good night Naru I love you." "Love you to Roxy."**

* * *

The next morning I got up and got ready, I noticed Naru was up before me. After I was done I slowly got everyone else up by phone call and told them to meet for breakfast then we would go to my hometown. Everyone meet in the dining room 20 minutes later and we ate breakfast. **"So today we will be going to my hometown which is about a 20 minute train ride from Boston. I was planning on waiting in the outside of the high school and find someone I know."**

************TIME SKIP************

The whole town feels familiar, and I still know the roads by heart. We pulled up to the high school. I got out and I heard the ending of school bells. As I watched the doors I saw someone I never thought I would see again. Cat. My one other best friend who moved away and I lost contact with.


End file.
